Your First Crush
by LexerrYouDaBomb
Summary: Songfic to "Your First Crush" by Keke Palmer. Gabriella is having a tough time when her family is pressuring her to forget about her first crush.


**Ello everyone! I'm back with a new oneshot songfic, a rather short one too, and I'm proud! This oneshot goes with the song called "Your First Crush" by Keke Palmer. It goes good together! So, onward to the oneshot!**

**P.S ZAC'S BDAY IS IN 3 DAYS! EEK! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ZAC! I FREAKING LOVE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH! (Haha, I sound so… OBSESSED. Which I'm not! Anymore.)**

**Ok, sorry! Onward!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot. And Zac Efron. Haha just kidding.**

**May 31****st**** 2008**

My eyes flutter open and I immediately see the bright rays of the sun shining at me. I squint to slowly help my eyes adjust to the light.

There I was, lying on my bed, tightly bundled up in a thick and itchy blanket that grandma gave me for Christmas. I had a terrible case of bed hair, but if I wait a few more seconds and refuse to get up, my hair would be stuck that way for the rest of the day. Believe me, it is not a pretty sight. I'd have to spend countless dollars to cure my evil Medusa Hair. I should sit up, maybe that'll help.

I look out the window and see that cute, blue-eyed basketball playing neighbor that I happen to call my first crush. I let out a sigh, knowing that I'm not supposed to remember him.

_Flashback:_

Monthly Family Gathering

"Gabi, go wait outside for your titos**(2)**_, titas_**(3)**_ and pinsans_**(4)**_. I'm busy here in the kitchen so look out for them and tell me when they are here." my mom said._

I walk over to the front yard and sat down on the newly mowed grass.

"Wow, the skies are pretty tonight. The moon is out and shining brightly, the stars are twinkling and the clouds are out of the way. Oh, there's Orion's belt, ooh and the big dipper. What else can I see...?" I said to myself.

I was too caught up in what I was looking at that I didn't realize that the one and only Troy Bolton was standing in front of me, just staring.

"Hey Montez. What'cha doin'?" Troy asked.

"What does it look like, Bolton? I'm looking for the constellations." I answered with a smirk.

I watch as Troy lifts himself up the ledge and settles down beside me.

"Mind if I join?" he asked.

"Umm, I wouldn't mind, but my aunties and uncles are here so I might as well get back inside and warn my mom. After all, that's why she sent me out here in the first place. I'm sorry Troy," I apologized.

I swear I saw some sadness in his eyes. I'd do anything to erase that.

"Maybe tomorrow night. I promise." I said.

"Don't worry about it. Goodnight, Gabriella." Troy said with a hint of sadness and anger.

I look down at my feet and sighed. I shouldn't have sent him away like that. He really wanted to stay with me. After all, I'm his best friend. But I gotta admit, we sort of grew apart since high school started. I mean, he had basketball practice every single fricking day and I had decathlon meetings on Tuesdays and Thursdays. I tried really hard to keep our friendship alive, but the glow died down as it became harder to manage our plans. Truth be told, I miss my best friend and I want him back.

I Stood up and trudged slowly into the house, not caring if my cousins were yelling for me.

As I pass the kitchen, I see no sign of my mom. The stove was cluttered with pots and pans filled with delicious spanish-filipino delicacies, simmering so it can be kept warm before serving. I can hear the TV set to the TFC (it's a Filipino channel. My mom watches so many of these Filipino dramas that I don't even understand.). I check the living room for any signs of my mom, but I saw no one. Maybe she's setting the table.

Oh well, I don't care. I'm going back to my room where I belong. I'll come down when I'm hungry.

Just when I get into my room, I hear my 18 year old cousin Peyton hollering my name.

She's my best friend and all, but I swear, her timing is worst than Chad's.

"Hey G-Bear, long time no talk! How are you girl?" she asked excitedly.

"I'm good I guess." I say nonchalantly. I see Peyton's smile drop.

"What's wrong? I know that voice, that expression." 

_"It's nothing big, Pey-Pey. Trust me. No big deal." I kept my expression the same._

_Peyton chuckled. I can't believe she wasn't buying it! I mean after all, it isn't such a big deal. It's not like me and Troy are dating, although that would be so fucking awesome! It would be a dream come true! I mean, I like him not just as a brother but as something more... Oh man, this is bad. This SO bad. I can't like him. This can't be happening! I cannot tell Peyton that I like him because... Because... Because it's bad ok! Just please understand! You see, my dad didn't exactly get along with Troy's dad in high school. They've held a grudge against each other and each other's families since then and look where I'm at. Look where it has taken me! I'd have to hide my deepest, darkest, secret to one of my bestest friend/cousin. Now my family has learned to hate the Bolton's. They don't even know him!_

_  
"Gabi? Are you ok?" Peyton asked. _

_"Huh?! What?! Is dinner ready yet?!" Gah, I probably sounded like a retard._

_"G, you're going crazy. You're just having a moment to yourself, so I'll leave you alone... Hopefully you can get yourself together before you present yourself in front of our titos and titas." Peyton said. Thank God. _

_As she was exiting the room, my mom burst through the door and called us out to the dining room to go eat. I take that back._

_I was quick behind Peyton in no time. What am I going to do? Peyton's on me. Maybe I should just tell them... Maybe then I can move on. _

_I start hyperventilating to help decelerate due to my nervousness. I hope this goes as I plan... Wait, what plan?_

_By the time I got to the dining room, the family is already gathered around the table, patiently waiting for me and Peyton to join. _

_I brace myself as I find the courage to speak my mind. _

"_Familia, I have something to say to you. I have feelings for Troy Bolton."_

_All I can see is shocked stared and open mouths._

_Oh damn, I'm in deep kim-chee._

_My Lola was the first one out of everyone to say something. Good, because I thought my heart was going to stop beating if no one said anything. _

"_Gabi, honey, why did you have to choose Troy Bolton? I mean there are other guys out there you know!" I feel like a piece of shit. I so want to cry right now. I knew telling them wasn't a good idea. _

"_Lola, you don't even know Troy. I KNOW HIM LOLA! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO JUDGE HIM LIKE THAT! JUST BECAUSE HE'S JACK BOLTON'S SON, DOESN'T MEAN HE'S A BAD GUY, LOLA! I'M 17 YEARS OLD! I THINK I CAN MAKE MY OWN DECISIONS WHETHER OR NOT I LIKE TROY OR NOT!" I screamed. _

_My mom took over._

"_Honey, just remember. Someday when you've grown, and you have your own family and everything else, just remember. Don't remember your first crush."_

_I didn't say a word the rest of the night._

_End of flashback_

Man that was a painful night. First, I hurt my best friend's feelings, and then I caused my family to turn against me because I like Troy Bolton.

**July 15th 2017**

Damn, I can't believe I'm 26 years old already. It's like, yesterday I just had my first crush and now I have a family, 2 kids named Xavier and Amanda, (A/N: Phineas and Ferb quote, do not own.) a loving husband and the best job out there. I ended up going to University of the Philippines in Manila and studied nursing. I went on to being an RN and took the professional licensure exam and passed. I moved back to Albuquerque, just minutes away from my childhood home.

I know I'm not supposed to do this, but I remember my first crush. Even after the incident with my family, Troy Bolton stuck with me the whole time. Halfway during junior year of high school, Troy asked me to be his girlfriend. We dated and became really serious. And then came the end of senior year, then Troy and I separated for college; he went to NYU to take photography and I went to UP to take nursing as you know. That was awful, being halfway across the world from him. There were some tough times where we argued about not being together during the intercessions but we managed to pull through, and boy am I glad.

Shortly after getting out of that hell hole I call college, I packed my belongings and headed back to Albuquerque to get a job as a nurse. Troy went back to Albuquerque to become a photographer and put up his own photography shop.

We went back to dating and 5 weeks later, he proposed to me on the same place where I was looking the stars that one night. We totally went all out on the wedding, and finally, my dad and Troy's dad got along! Of course, they would have to because they were going to see a hell of a lot of each other. Good for them, it was time to let go of that grudge.

Our honeymoon was held in Hawaii, where I visited my long lost cousin named Violet. I admit, skydiving was hella fun.

And so, the truth is, I always remember my first crush. In fact, I think about him every minute of every day. I can't help but do so because he's my husband! That's right, Troy Bolton is my husband, and I, Amanda and Xavier carry his last name.

Who knew one person can change the whole outlook of my family?

Troy and I proved my family wrong and I'm proud of it. They needed a wake up call. They thought they could control me.

Well, I may share their DNA, but they don't have my mind and soul.

Most importantly,

They don't have Troy Bolton, I do.

**Woohoo! Complete victory! Haha, I actually like this one. Pretty short, but I'm quite satisfied with it, and I hope you are too. Just kindly tell me what you think in a review. Pretty please? I'll love you till forever if you review ********. I'll give you cookies. I love you!**

**-Lexerr**


End file.
